


The Apocalypse Begins at Home

by for_t2



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Caring, Escapism, F/F, Promises, Responsibility, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: If Buffy was a leader who had to shoulder the burden of the world by herself, Faith was a follower who always had to sprint just to keep up, who could catch up only for a second, only in those terrible moments that the burden wore her shoulders too thin
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 17





	The Apocalypse Begins at Home

The closer the end of the night got, the more Faith got worried.

She knew that being a slayer was stressful even on a normal night, yet alone when you're the slayer in charge of dozens of other slayers (who were all so, so young). And sure, it's not like Faith was exactly a stranger to alcohol, but she knew that getting absolutely piss-drunk hammered on a night off was dangerous.

Especially if your name was Buffy.

"Hey, B," Faith gently pried the glass out of Buffy's hands as soon as she found her, as soon as she saw the opportunity. "Think you've had enough."

"Faith!" Buffy smiled brighter than the bar's gaudy neon lights, the smell of alcohol escaping through her breath along with a small hiccup. "What's up?"

Faith resisted Buffy's attempts to get her drink back. "It's getting late." Did her best to resist Buffy's pout (even if it made a part of her scream).

"But I'm thirsty."

"We can get you some water when we get home." Faith had had a sip of what the bartender handed out when you asked for water, and whatever it was, it definitely didn't taste like good old H2O. It was almost like Buffy was turning it into a game, going out to patrol, ending up in a different bar in a different part of town at a different hour every single night. If a slayer was a predator, it was all to easy for a slayer to play prey (something that Faith wishes she didn't speak about from experience).

"Water bad. Beer good." Faith didn't need to taste Buffy's drink to know it was something heavier than just beer. "Please?"

For a second, Faith wavered. If there was one weakness she had above all, one exhaust port in her Death Star, it came in a small, strong, blonde package. "No." But somehow, it was a weakness that almost always helped her be stronger than anything. "Can't turn this into a habit, B. The girls need you."

Buffy's last attempt to grab her glass back ended with her arm dropping onto Faith's shoulder. A shoulder that Buffy seemed too content to rest her head on next. "Have I ever told you that you're pretty?"

There was a part of Faith that always wanted to cry whenever Buffy complimented her. Even if it was becoming an increasingly regular occurrence, it still almost always happened in those short moments when Buffy was out of breath after a good slay or when she was, well, drunk out of her mind. "Come on, B."

"Really pretty." Faith tried to ignore the way Buffy leaned against her, the way their skin got close enough to brush each other. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah, B, I do."

In a different setting, Buffy's grin would've made Faith's world light up. "Really?"

"Always." But in this setting, all Faith could do was focus. When she had stepped out of prison, after they had gotten back her best friend's soul, she had told (promised) Angel that she would go wherever Buffy needed her. And tonight, Buffy needed her. So she focused. Focused on steering her towards the exit, towards the taxis. "Now, let's get you home."


End file.
